


that colossal wreck

by glacialphoenix



Category: Dragon Age 2, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy X, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacialphoenix/pseuds/glacialphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways someone's world can end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that colossal wreck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcellredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/gifts), [fairbreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairbreeze/gifts), [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).



**[dragon age: anders]**

There are cats here now; it is a pity, Hawke thinks, that Anders can no longer notice them. 

**[ffiv: cecil]**

Cecil looks down at Baronian blood staining his gauntlets, and knows he can never go home again.

**[ffvi: celes]**

She will go, this last time, with the wind in her hair and the sun on her face. 

It is a long, long way down from the cliff to the shore; long enough to pretend that there is more around her than empty sky, and sand, and open sea. 

**[ffx: seymour]**

The world stills. Mote after mote of drifting pyrefly light sparks in the dead air, momentary stars in the black sky. 

He thinks this is salvation.

**[kuroshitsuji: ciel]  
**  
His world burns, and is remade anew. 

Copies always have imperfections.

**Author's Note:**

> Four RP characters, with the addition of the Seymour section, which is a gift for Sai.


End file.
